The Reconstruction of Rome
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sequel to Building Rome. Sam has questions and Cas has answers…if he shares them. Takes Place during Season 10 but flashbacks for Season 6-9.
1. Building Blocks

The Reconstruction of Rome: Building Blocks

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sequel to Building Rome. Rebuilding a friendship is hard work especially when dealing angels, demons, brothers, deaths, and most of all, life. Castiel and Sam seem to manage one step at a time. Takes Place during Season 10 but flashbacks for Season 6-9.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"_Sam…stay," A voice said softly. _

Sam didn't want to stay. He wanted to curl up into a ball. He wanted to drift into the darkness to escape the pain. He felt that his whole side was on fire. That was saying something. He has been a chew toy for Michael and Lucifer. He has been bleed out, bones broken, skin burn and tore, bruises, cuts and everything in between.

He just grasped and let out a scream as he held his arm close to him.

"_Sam…stay, please," The voice insisted again._

He didn't want to stay. He wanted to kill the demon that messed up his shoulder. He wanted kill Crowley. He wanted to find the demon that is in his brother's body and kill it too while he was at it. 

"_Please…."_

He forced his eyes open to focus on the voice.

Castiel.

Cas was still here and he looked like crap.

While he was slowly dying on the inside, Cas seemed to have taken the other way. He noticed scratches and bruises on his face. He noticed that Cas is coughing a little more. It took him longer to get up. He moved just a little slower.

They were dying men.

"Stay awake, Sam. Just a little while long. They are coming." Cas said.

"Don't," He said.

Cas shook his head.

"This injury is too serious for you or me. You require medical assistance."

He wanted to argue. He wanted the recurrence presence of his brother.

He should know better not to want anything.

It only turned into ash.

-SPNSPN-

Castiel watched Sam drifted from various states of awareness. He wished that he still had his powers to heal his friend. He wished that he had his powers period. Many things he had learned over the years. Having and wishing are too different things with two very different results.

Most of all, Castiel regretted.

Every time, he killed one of his brothers. All of those souls that he dragged out of hell. Every time, he goes down to Earth in order to fix one of Raphael's messes. For longest…everytime, he saw Sam.

There was the wall and then there was the angel. The list went on and on.

He remembered when he saw Sam after his soul returned from the Cage.

Sam looked almost peaceful sleeping on the cot if he ignored the IV hanging beside him. It was something that his soulless counterpart never did. He would be constantly doing something. Cleaning weapons…entertaining female companions…working on a hunt. Once upon a time, he would watch Sam and Dean sleeping. He could almost hear Dean call him a creepy.

It wasn't creepy.

It gave him comfort.

At the time, he hoped that his presence would ease Sam's soul and maybe, his own guilt.

He placed his hand on Sam's soul. If he could vomit, he would. He felt its pain….horrible…horrible pain. He took Dean's soul out hell. He knew pain…but this…this was different. It almost made him weep.

He did this.

He left it there.

He dragged Sam's body out of hell but he left his soul to Lucifer.

Sam should have never called him friend.

He didn't deserve the term.

He tried to offer Sam's soul some comfort. Anything…but he couldn't.

Then he felt the wall. It was pressing against his Grace. He felt twisted and flex but it remained solid. It reminded much of those earthquake resist buildings in Japan. They would shift with the currents of the Earth.

But under enough stress…that too would crumb.

Much like Sam's wall…

He sighed as he pulled his hand out of Sam's body.

A part of him was angry at Dean. The damage to Sam's soul is irreparable. When the wall falls down…and it will, Sam will be truly broken. Another part of him shouldn't be because he had success where he refused to trend. Dean fought for his brother's soul and won.

But Dean wasn't a perfect man.

He remembered pushed the door and Dean was there. The expression of worry covered Dean's face. His entire body language screamed it.

"His soul is in place," He said as he rolled down his sleeves.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Dean asked…almost begged.

"I'm not a human doctor, Dean."

"Can you take a guess?"

"Okay…Probably not," He said angrily as he turned around. Sam's body has been through a lot. Dean's unreasonable expectations were draining on him.

"Well, don't sugar coat."

"Well, I am sorry, Dean but I warned you about putting that thing back inside of him."

"What was I suppose to do?! Let T-1000 walk and hope it didn't open fire!"

A rush of anger burst out of him. He couldn't help it as he approached Dean.

"Let me tell you…what his soul felt like…when I touched it…like it has been skinned alive, Dean! If you wanted to kill your brother, you should have done it out right."

Briefly, Dean's eyes dropped to the ground. He knew that it was in shame. He willed himself away.

Dean had nothing to compare to…because he had his guilt.

He shook away those memories. He stared at the man before him.

Now, he wished that he could do the same. He watched this man slowly crumbled inside. He was still amazed by Sam's strength. He refusing to back down and let to go of his "brother" or Crowley.

Sam will recover. He won't fall.

Even with his fading powers…neither will he.

End of Building Blocks

Next chapter: Tweet Me

A/N: Writing a sequel is hard. There is finding the right place to start and how to start it. For 4 seasons, I was left with a hot mess of various chapters and half finished starts. Until the premiere of Season 10 came along and made everything make sense…kind…still working on that. XD I hope everyone will enjoy this because I have no clue what is going to happen. So, everyone take a seat and bring some popcorn. It's time to start this wild ride. So, read and review if you wish.


	2. Tweet Me

The Reconstruction of Rome: Tweet Me

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sequel to Building Rome. Sam explains twitter and other social media to Castiel.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam's eyes darted back and forward as Castiel frantically talk on the cellphone. He wanted to say something. He wanted to get up but he couldn't. He just didn't have the strength for it. It was kind of funny. Once upon a time, Cas was terrible with them. He remembered an entire conversation was focused on Twitter, text talk, and smile faces.

"_What is this Twitter?" Castiel asked as he stared at his phone. _

_Sam blinked up from his book and stared at Cas. What brought this on? He knew that Cas understood pop culture references now. Thanks to their old friend but the question was…kind of random. _

"_Well…it is a place on the internet that allows you to send messages to others, share your thoughts, and send pictures in 140 characters or less," He said._

"_Why 140 characters?" _

_He shrugged. _

"_I have no idea. Maybe, to cut down the chatter…let people say what they really want to say. Of course, there are ways to get around. Some people can ramble on and on. They just use the enter key more," He said. _

"_Hmmm…do you have twitter?" Cas asked. _

"_Tried it. I could never keep up with it. No, I had Facebook for a time. I had to drop that for numerous reasons as you know." _

_Cas nodded his head as he continued to stare at his phone. A thought popped into his head that caused him to grin. _

"_You didn't sign up for Twitter?" He asked._

"_No. I am trying to figure out these phrases." _

"_Like?" _

"_LOL."_

_He covered his hand over his mouth. He was trying really hard not to laugh. _

"_What do you think that it means?" _

"_I believe that it may be shortening of a name or word but it does not make sense in the content of the sentence." _

_He chuckled. _

"_No, it means laugh out loud."_

"_So, they condensed a sentence into a few letters?" _

_He nodded his head. _

"_Yes," He said. _

"_OMG?" Cas said as he continued to stare at his phone. It was kind of funny that he was trying to figure out the internet and social media. His brother's idea would probably involve porn. _

_His brother's answer to everything was porn or pie. _

"_It means oh, my goodness or oh my god." _

"_And this…ROTFLMAO?" _

"_Roll on the floor laughing my ass off," He said. _

_Cas looked up from the phone and stared at him like he suddenly became a hydra. He really tried hard not to laugh. _

_Really hard. _

_Until he couldn't anymore, he started to laugh. _

"_You find this funny?"  
><em>

"_It is hilarious, Cas. You have to understand. Humans like short cuts. Sure, we can type that out but it is easier just to shorten up a little." _

"_Do you use them?" _

"_Not all of the time. Dean used them more than me. Once, he spent the entire day, sending me nothing more than short handed texts. Some of them, I had to look up on the internet to figure out what he was saying," He chuckled. _

"_That would be maddening," Cas said. _

"_It was." _

"_But you know what else is maddening…this smile face creatures with their tongues and weird sunglasses." _

_He didn't want to start laughing again but he felt his eyes starting to burn. _

"_It is another way that people show emotions in short form." _

"_It is disconnecting." _

"_It is the internet." _

_Cas stared at the phone and started to hit some buttons. He grinned slightly before going back to work. A few minutes later, Cas broke the silence. _

"_Sam?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think that I have joined Twitter." _

He did laugh that day. And the following days, Cas discovered texts and emoticons.

It was funny. It was a good memory. He needed a good one. He couldn't bring himself to care.

Right now, he just didn't feel like laughing.

End to Tweet Me

A/N: YAY for last week episode making this more canon than it already was! YAY! Read and Review if you wish.


	3. Road to Somewhere

The Reconstruction of Rome: Road to Somewhere

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Castiel wished that he could make the ambulance go faster.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Castiel wished that he could make the ambulance go faster. It was impossible slow and loud. It was rather annoying if you asked him. It wasn't helping Sam. He could see it in his body language. Sam wasn't reacting. He was still and staring into space. He wasn't reacting to the EMT's questions. He could tell that Sam was lost in his head again. Perhaps, it was memories of Dean or the hunt that went wrong.

He wished that he could reach out and take it away.

He knew the consequences of that.

Instead of laying his hand on Sam's head, he placed his hand on Sam's arm.

"Sam."

Nothing.

"Sam."

"Sir, I am going to ask you sit back and let us work."

He wanted to protest. He wanted to scream that he wasn't doing anything either but that was unhelpful. He moved away from Sam and stared.

He felt…helpless.

It wasn't the first time. It won't be the last but it's unsettling feeling that he couldn't shake.

He did something that he hasn't done in a long time.

He prayed and remembered.

"Castiel…uhh…I'm back. If you got a minute."

He knew that he shouldn't come. He should ignore it like the million times that Sam's soulless counterpart called his name.

But Sam's voice made him ache because he knew that it was different. He knew that he would be facing a different Sam. It was one that was whole.

Much like a winter's snow melting for the first time, the coldness in his voice was gone. It was replaced with a warm and hesitant that he sorely missed.

Sam was looking around in the room when he appeared.

"Sam…It is so good to see you alive," He said.

"Ya…you too."

He approached Sam. He didn't know what to do or how to properly greet him. Maybe, if he did what Bobby and Dean did on rare occasions…he leaned over to hug him.

"I would hug you but…"

"But it would be awkward, I know."

"I just was talking to Bobby and he told me what happened."

"Quite frankly, I am surprised that you survived. I was begging Dean not to do it," He said.

"No, of course, I understand that," Sam said as he waved him off.

"I am surprised that it didn't kill you."

"Ya..it is a miracle."

"How does it feel?"

"To have your soul back, of course. Because I was walking around with no soul."

He may have trouble reading expressions but he knew…just knew.

"Real good, Cas…real good."

He knew that he gave the wrong answer that day.

He sighed as he broke away from the memory. It wasn't a painful one or even a dark one. It made him ache for different reasons. It was a different time and place. There was Dean and Bobby during that time.

He missed them both for the reason that they could reach Sam when he couldn't.

His friend was slipping away and he couldn't stop it.

End of Road to Somewhere

Next Chapter: Those Burning Questions


	4. Those Burning Questions

The Reconstruction of Rome: Those Burning Questions

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sequel to Building Rome. Sam has questions and Cas has answers…if he shares them

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam liked the stars.

When he was younger, it was the one of those constant things in his life. He could look up and name them…point out where they were…make pictures with them. Nowadays, they give him a sense of a freedom. When the hotel room or bar felt too tight against his skin, he would step out and just breathe.

He remembered the Wall.

This feeling was a fairly new thing. Sure, sometimes, being the Impala for a long time felt that way but it has been happening much more often.

He felt something pressed against his skull. He winced and forced his eyes close. This Wall in his head was driving him crazy. Most of the time, it didn't bother him but sometimes, there were moments that it was just…there.

"_You shouldn't touch it," A familiar voice said behind him. _

"_I don't mean to, you know. What are you doing here, Cas?" He said as he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. _

_Cas looked the same as he always did. Coat and all…_

"_I was visiting Dean but he was…busy." _

_A small grin formed on his face. _

"…_Was it porn?" _

"_No…it was one of those commercial…with the oddly shaped device between a woman's thighs. It was awkward to watch." _

_He laughed softly. He didn't know that they made Thigh Master anymore. _

"_I bet. What brings you here, Cas? Is everything alright?"_

"_As well as I can be. Raphael is strangely quiet right now. It is disconnecting."_

"_We felt the same way when demons went quiet."_

_Then he felt it. It was the familiar pressure of the Wall against his skull. _

"_Stop that." _

"_I am not trying to poke at you know. Sometimes, it just happens…it just overwhelm me." _

_He felt Cas's eyes drill into him. He didn't need to turn around to know what look Cas was giving him. _

_Pity. _

_He didn't want pity. He got them enough from his brother…even if Dean shouldn't. He knew where he was going when he jumped. Consequences would be damned. _

"_I am sorry." _

"_You have nothing to be sorry for." _

"_I should have…"_

_He waved his hand to stop him from talking. _

"_Cas, not very many people can get into hell much less the cage. I don't blame you." _

"_You should." _

_He tilted his head to get better look at him. It was strange to see him so weighed down. _

"_I blame no one."_

"_I knew, Sam. I knew what condition your soul would be in. I…am sorry." _

"_If you got my soul…would you be able to repair it? Make a wall like Death did." _

_A weighted silence fell between them. He returned his attention to the stars. He didn't want to interrupt his thinking. He already knew the answer but sometimes…he has to let Cas figure it out. _

"_I don't know. Father brought me back with more power than before. Sometimes, I felt just as powerless as I was when I was almost human."_

_He reached over and gently squeezed Cas's shoulder. _

"_Don't be. Don't let Raphael get you down either. You will win."_

"_Thank you. Your words of encouragement are quite helpful while Dean's words are more peculiar." _

_He laughed. He almost wanted to know what Dean said….almost. _

"_I can imagine." _

As they rolled him out of the ambulances, he caught a glimpse of the stars. Under the blazing lights and mindless talking, he could breathe again. They were there. It was familiar to him as the Impala. Briefly, he wondered if Demon Dean was looking at the stars too.

End

Next Chapter; Coming from the West

A/N: Read and review if you wish.


End file.
